


Verlockung

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Drabbles von A bis Z - Tatort Münster [23]
Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Quadruple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Die Verlockung ist riesig. Ob Boerne widerstehen kann?Quadruple Drabble zum WortVerlockung.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Series: Drabbles von A bis Z - Tatort Münster [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1080024
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Verlockung

Also, seit Thiel dieses neue Parfum hatte und tatsächlich auch ziemlich regelmäßig auftrug, roch er _noch_ besser als vorher schon. Unverschämt gut roch er, anderes konnte man es nicht sagen. Boerne seufzte innerlich.   
Wenn er sich jetzt nach rechts beugen würde, ein kleines Stück nur, und die Hand ausstrecken würde, dann ... Nein. Nein, das ging nicht. Das durfte er nicht. Die Verlockung war groß. Riesig war sie. Seit sie sich zusammen auf die Couch gesetzt hatten, konnte er an nichts anderes denken. Aber es ging eben nicht. Er musste sich zusammenreißen und die Hände bei sich behalten, auch wenn es ihm noch so furchtbar schwer fiel. 

Thiel drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung und warf ihm einen eindeutig skeptischen Blick zu, die Augen waren leicht zusammengekniffen. 

_Oh nein, er ahnt was!_ Natürlich ahnte Thiel was. Warum schaute er denn auch die ganze Zeit so auffällig da rüber? Da war es wahrlich kein Wunder, dass der was ahnte! 

„Ist irgendwas?“

„Nein.“ Er lächelte zaghaft.

„Na, dann ist ja gut.“

Während er einen weiteren Schluck Wein in sein Glas goss, bemühte er sich weiterhin um ein Lächeln. Die Flasche war beinahe leer. „Möcht- “

„Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Ich weiß es!“

_Oh nein!_ Er wusste es! Das war ja klar gewesen. „Was denn?“

„Frag doch nicht so unschuldig!“ Thiel grinste breit. „Du bist auf den letzten Schokokeks scharf, den du vorhin noch so großzügig mir überlassen wolltest.“

„Also, Frank, ich bitte dich!“ Manchmal war es für ihn noch ein wenig komisch, Frank statt Thiel zu sagen oder zu denken. Aber es fühlte sich immer vertrauter an. „Wie kommst du denn _darauf?_ “

„Boerne! Gib's zu!“

„Na gut, ja, du hast mich ertappt.“ Er setzte eine etwas schuldbewusste Miene auf. „Deine Schokoladenkekse sind aber auch so unwiderstehlich köstlich.“ Frank konnte ausgezeichnet backen. Nicht nur Schokoladenkekse, aber die eben auch. 

Thiel grinste noch breiter. „Und jetzt?“

„Ich ... weiß nicht.“

„Na ja, es ist ja nur noch ein Keks da.“ Frank griff danach. „Und wir haben beide Lust darauf.“

„Du kannst ihn haben, ich verzichte freiwillig darauf.“ In den nächsten Tagen würde er Frank einfach dazu überreden, neue Kekse zu backen. Das würde sicher funktionieren, Frank konnte ihm ja zum Glück nur selten einen Wunsch abschlagen. 

„Nee, das kommt nicht in Frage.“ Frank brach den Keks entzwei. „Wir teilen.“

Wenig später hatte er sich glücklich in Franks Arme gekuschelt, und ließ sich den halben Schokoladenkeks in den Mund schieben.


End file.
